Change
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: A big corporate CEO has always looked out for number one. But after meeting a strange woman in a poor part of town, everything he's ever lived by is questioned. One-shot


A/N: I've had this one-shot sitting on my computer for a while now, because I was originally planning on using it to write a full-blown story. It has so much more potential, and maybe someday I will. For now, though, I decided to just post it as is. Hope you enjoy._  
><em>

_Inspired by Carrie Underwood's song 'Change.'_

**Change**

Rain fell in a torrent upon the city as Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. His amber eyes peered around the street as he sloshed through the puddles. It was a bad part of town, with peddlers on every street corner and orphans camping out in alleyways. They wore rags for clothing and smelled from days without showers.

He scowled, recalling the memories in which he had been the one wandering the streets, lonely and afraid. There was no one to guide him or take him in, simply because his arrogant half-brother was too full of himself and both his parents had died. Not only was he dealing with grief, but no one wanted to help a poor orphan boy who was going nowhere in the world.

Boy, had they been wrong. Long ago he resolved to prove to them that he could be something one day. And there he was twenty years later and head of a major corporation that dealt with weapon engineering. He had more money than he knew what to do with. All of those children who looked down upon him and the rich bastards who believed he wasn't worth their time, now what did they think of him?

A woman dressed in rags walked up to him, her auburn hair tied in a messy bun, unkempt and knotted with the rain. "Please, sir," she begged, holding out a tin cup in her calloused hands. "Can you spare some change?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and peered at the woman with hesitant amber eyes. He fingered the nickels and dimes he had in his pocket from his niece, who had found them in her couch cushions and insisted he take it. He scowled and pushed pass her, ignoring her begging blue eyes. Even if he gave her the change, it wouldn't make any difference. He couldn't change the world, couldn't change the poverty that seemed to plague the city.

His silver hair blew wildly in the wind as he strengthened his resolve. He worked his ass off to get where he was today. The dream of being successful was just as much their right as his. They could find their own damn way up the corporate ladder.

_[Change]_

The plasma screen television mounted on the wall blurred with colorful images. Inuyasha strode into his living room from the kitchen, popping off a cap of a beer in the process. It was eerily silent in the large mansion, causing him to turn up the volume on the TV to offset the loneliness creeping up on him.

He flipped through all five-hundred and eighty-seven channels he paid for, and even then nothing seemed to be on. It was a Saturday night, so almost everyone was out at one party or another. He reminded himself that there were indeed quite a few parties he had been invited to that evening, and the one his best friend had asked him to accompany seemed like the best option.

On the other hand, Inuyasha didn't feel like submersing himself in the gossip and business talk that was sure to come with it. Everyone he met always asked him how he became such a celebrity in the business world, and in turn he would vaguely answer the questions about his past before moving on to the next bunch of curious attendees. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

Blearily, he watched the commercials on the television screen, having nothing better to do. When a child's face flashed across the screen, accompanied by a phone number and a woman's voice crying for help, he scowled. It was just another organization, asking to donate ten cents a day to help a poor, starving child or a bunch of homeless people who had nowhere to go.

He brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Even if he called the number and signed up for whatever they were advertising, he was sure it was some sort of scam. After all, probably only half of the money sent in was actually used to help the victims, while the other half went into pockets of pompous, rich bastards who were looking for the easy way out. It made him sick.

Turning off the television, he stared at the black screen for a moment, contemplating on what to do. The quiet stir of the house brought little comfort and suddenly, he found a night of drinking to be more appetizing.

Gulping the last of his beer down, Inuyasha grabbed his keys and headed out the front door with his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Hey, Miroku, it's Yash. Where'd you say that party was at?"

_[Change]_

The following week, Inuyasha found himself wandering the same street as days earlier, his eyes fighting the urge to peer at the various homeless and starving people littering the streets. He hated this part of town and would gladly take a different route, but it was the fastest way home and he wanted to avoid unwanted attention at all cost. Although he was only a CEO of a company, that didn't mean reporters didn't flock to him, questioning him about the latest scandal. He supposed it had a lot to do with his older brother being his rival company.

Inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone; or rather _she _bumped into _him._ "Damn it, watch where you're going!" he snapped, his eyes flickering with annoyance.

"Sorry," she mumbled, getting her bearings and looking up at him with a smile. "I should have been more careful."

"Keh, stupid klutz." He brushed passed her without another word and attempted to finish the walk home, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hey!" the woman shouted, causing him to turn around. Her stormy brown eyes met his and a fierce glare of determination shone brightly. "What's your problem?"

Glancing over her unkempt form, he could only guess she was just another peddler using some strange tactic to get his money. "Why the fuck do you care? It's none of your damn business!"

She continued to glare at him, her ebony hair shining under the sunlight as it twirled with the breeze. "Look, you don't have to be so rude, you know," she chided, her features softening and the anger diminishing in her voice. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, and I called you a stupid klutz," he reminded her, crossing his arms. "Gotta problem with that?"

The woman appeared as if she was about to spit out another retort, but instead, she shook her head sadly and stepped back. "Not at all," she replied, her steely eyes boring into his very soul. "Have a good day, sir." She turned and walked off without another word, leaving a very perplexed Inuyasha in her wake.

He smirked at his victory, but it didn't feel as satisfying as he thought it would. With a huff of annoyance, he turned around and stomped toward his mansion on the hill just a few miles out. Although he had more important matters to attend to, like a new weapons design Sango had shown him and the papers to go over for the Onigumo deal, he couldn't help but be plagued by the girl for the rest of the evening.

_[Change]_

It had been a month. An entire fucking month, and still all Inuyasha could think about was that stubborn woman he met on the street. Her fierce brown eyes haunted his every thought and her voice echoed in his ears as he began to fall into a restless slumber. It was wearing on his last nerve.

His amber eyes searched the crowded streets, looking fervently for the raven-haired girl. He had to talk to her again. There was just something about her that caught his attention and he demanded to know what it was. Somehow, he was going to forget about her.

After an hour of walking up and down the broken-down street, he spotted her talking to the peddler woman he had shunned two months earlier. The brown-haired woman, clothed in old rags, was smiling up at his mysterious girl.

"Hey," Inuyasha called, interrupting the smiles and soft words they were exchanging. The dark-haired girl glanced up upon his arrival and her lips wavered. With a soft pat on the hand of the woman, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait!"

"What do you need?" she growled, tightening her hold on the old purse slung over her shoulder. Her brows were furrowed with annoyance as she glanced around the cracked sidewalks and run-down buildings.

Inuyasha met her stride and walked beside her, working to keep up with her fast pace. "What's your name?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "Why do you want to know?"

He scratched the top of his head in frustration. "Damn it, would you just answer the question?"

The woman paused and studied him for a moment, and he almost thought she would answer him. "No," she replied and continued walking without missing a beat.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Why the hell not?"

"Because," she stated matter-of-factly. "You have not yet earned the right to know my name."

Bewildered, he stood shock still at her words, completely baffled by her reasoning. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders and stopped in front of an alley way. Peering down into the dark corridor, she spotted two little children digging through the dumpster in search of food. She smiled at their efforts and cautiously approached them.

"Hello, there," she greeted, not at all surprised how the older sibling of the two pushed her brother behind her and hid in the shadows. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

Inuyasha stuffed his hands into the pocket of his pants and watched her with curiosity as she kneeled down near the entrance. Digging into her bag, the young woman pulled out a loaf of bread and held it out toward the children. "You must be hungry. Here, you can have this."

The little girl seemed hesitant to take the food, but the grumbling of her stomach urged her to satisfy it. Hesitantly, she moved into the sunlight, her dirty blond hair standing out, as her blue eyes gazed at the food hungrily. Looking up at the woman, who flashed an encouraging smile, the little girl gently took the bread from her hands before retreating to the darkness of the alleyway.

Satisfied, the dark-haired mystery lady stood up and continued her way down the street, nodding at familiar faces. Inuyasha followed after her, confused by her actions. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

She gave him a sideways glance. "I thought it was pretty obvious," she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't," she said. "Please, enlighten me."

Inuyasha sighed with frustration. Clearly the woman was oblivious. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, missing the point as she smiled at a little boy, patting him on the head in greeting, before continuing on her way.

"Damn it, why did you give the kids food?"

She stopped walking and turned to stare at him. "Is that what you're talking about?" she asked, a bit annoyed now. He crossed his arms and glared at her, waiting for a response. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued walking. "Because they didn't have any, that's why."

He scoffed. "They didn't ask for your help," he retorted in a gruff voice. "And they didn't work for nothin' either!"

Turning on her heel, the dark-haired woman spun around and looked at him with pity. "You know, its people like you who make my skin crawl," she admitted in a low tone. "You've got money coming out of your ass because you sit behind a desk all day, signing various documents without a care, while other people are living paycheck to paycheck and some have none at all. You're such an arrogant, big-headed jerk!"

Inuyasha stood still, shocked at the woman's attitude. He had only asked a simple question, and he didn't understand the reasons behind her actions. "Hold on," he yelled after her. "What's your deal?"

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, ignoring his question.

For the first time since they met, he had nothing to say. She stood there with her arms crossed and a stormy look in her eyes. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. What was he going to say? He had no liable reason for tracking her down and harassing her. There was just something about her. "I just want to know your name," he replied in a softer voice, repeating his earlier question.

She sighed, all trace of defiance gone from her features. "Kagome," she said simply before turning around and vanishing into the crowd.

Inuyasha stared down the street long after she had disappeared. _Kagome …_

_[Change]_

Only a few days had passed, but this time, Inuyasha found her easily. She was wearing the same ragged attire with the brown purse slung over her shoulder. She was sitting on an empty crate next to an elderly man, crocheting what seemed to be a blanket.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted, this time without command.

A single eyebrow rose as she paused from her work, looking up at him. "Good afternoon, Inuyasha," she replied.

He scowled. "How do you know my name?"

She sighed and turned back to her work. It had only been a few seconds and already he was demanding information from her. "It's not hard to find out, you know," she stated matter-of-factly. "It's called the internet. Besides, a big CEO like you is well-known, even in these parts of town."

Crossing his arms, he stayed silent, deciding not to voice his concerns. How the hell did she get access to the internet, dressed like _that_? There was no way she could afford a computer, let alone pay for internet.

Ignoring his confused looks, Kagome smiled and glanced over at the old man beside her. "You want to tell me about the war?" she asked quietly. "The battle of Kensington is my favorite."

A smile wrinkled on the old man's face, making the scar along his cheek more prominent. "It was 1972 and our army was moving through the northern territory." He gestured with his hands as he told the epic tale of a group of ambushed soldiers who managed to survive the gruesome war by sticking with one another and sleeping in trenches every night, praying that their lives would be spared.

By the time he finished telling the story, the sun had begun to set. Kagome folded up her work and tucked it safely into her bag. "Thank you," she said to the old man, dropping a few coins into his gnarled hands. She waved goodbye and began walking toward the outskirts of the city.

Inuyasha fell into step beside her, a bit baffled by her good nature. "Why'd you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Didn't you see him smile?" she replied. "He's a veteran from war and has always loved to tell the tales of battle."

This left the business man stumped as he shoved his hands into his pockets, watching the mysterious woman from the corner of his eye. Kagome smiled and spoke to a few more people, familiar words and gestures exchanged between them. It was obvious that she had come down that road many times, for everyone seemed to know who she was.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she suddenly said, stopping and turning toward him with a smile. She bowed her head before beginning the long trek home.

Inuyasha watched her go for a moment, before thinking better of it, and jogged to catch up with her. He didn't miss the subtle glance she threw his way.

She sighed. "Isn't there an important meeting you must be getting to?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Nothin' actually."

They fell into step as the quiet thudding of shoes against dirt met their ears. Crickets chirped nearby as the nocturnal animals awoke from slumber, greeting the odd pair. A soft breeze picked up, causing the woman beside him to shiver slightly under the thin garments she wore.

"Isn't there somewhere else you have to be?" Kagome suddenly asked, startling the quiet atmosphere.

He turned curious eyes toward her, but did not ease his pace. "You tryin' to get rid of me or something?" he asked, his tone defensive.

She shook her head. "Just seems odd, is all. A big corporate business man having nothing better to do than to walk aimlessly around the city at night?"

"I may be some 'arrogant, big-headed, jerk,'" he said, repeating her words from their second encounter. "But I'm not so much of a jackass as to allow a woman like you to walk home alone at night."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle myself, thank you. I've walked home by myself for years. One more night won't make a difference."

"Well, sorry for trying to walk you home," he growled in return. "There are tons of creeps lurking around these parts. And I'm tellin' you that pepper spray ain't gonna work!"

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips. "You're not going to let me have my way, are you?"

"Not a chance," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

With a smile that went unnoticed by Inuyasha, Kagome clutched her purse tighter and walked a step closer to him, grateful for his presence. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself, but it was comforting to have someone nearby to protect her. Even if he was an arrogant, big-headed, jerk.

_[Change]_

In the following weeks, the days in which Inuyasha visited grew. Kagome would catch him watching her as she spoke with friends and strangers alike, and he appeared rather interested in what the conversation consisted of. She found the whole situation amusing. Here was a big CEO taking time from his day to watch a young peddler woman interact with her own kind.

One afternoon, while continuing her crochet project, Kagome felt a familiar pair of eyes on her. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her needle and yarn.

A soft 'keh' let her know she had caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She stole a glance at him from beneath her eyelashes, watching his expression carefully. He seemed genuinely curious. "My mother taught me when I was just a girl," she replied softly.

He grunted in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn't say a word.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, save for the laughter of children as they played in the street, and the murmurs of gossipers as they took in the pair.

"What's she like?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Who?" Kagome replied, her voice laced with question. "My mother?" When he stayed quiet, she assumed that is what he wanted her to explain. "Like all mothers, I suppose. She's always kind in her ways and makes sure my brother and I are taken care of to the best of her ability. We don't have much, but she somehow makes ends meet."

Allowing curiosity to get the better of her, Kagome stopped her crocheting and peered up at the business man. "Why do you ask?"

A blush colored his cheeks as he looked away. "Keh, no reason."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but didn't question it any further. There was something bothering the ruthless business man. Perhaps even ones such as he had secrets and a dark past.

_[Change]_

Seven faces stared back at him around the large rectangular table, each of their gazes cold and unwavering. A man with ebony hair and unusual red eyes propped his head on his hand with boredom while a brunette woman shuffled her papers and scribbled some notes in one of the corners.

"Inuyasha," the foreboding man spoke, trying to get the meeting under way. Everyone had been impatiently waiting for just under five minutes, their eyes boring holes in the CEO's back. "Shall we begin?"

Inuyasha swiveled around in his chair, drawing his eyes from the large glass windows to his left. His gaze fell on the papers in front of him, consisting of various documents pertaining to a new weapon's design. The final parts had been imported from Germany, with much hassle, but now his associates were prepared to figure out whom to sell it to.

"Alright," he finally sighed with exasperation. "Guess we better get this over with."

Sango glanced over the numbers on her paper. "Mr. Onigumo will be paying five billion yen for the Shikon energy converter. We just need to finish up the last of the paper work." She pushed some papers in the direction of the man at the end of the table, but was stopped by a hand from her superior.

"Hold on a sec," Inuyasha said, eyeing the man wearily. "What exactly do you plan to do with Shikon?"

Mr. Onigumo sent him a sadistic smile. "Why do you care, Inuyasha? You've never taken interest in my affairs before."

He scoffed. "It's my fucking design, Naraku," he seethed, dropping the formalities. "I want to know what the hell you plan to do with it."

There had been circulation around the business world that Naraku Onigumo was dealing underground, not to mention he wasn't the most likable person. There was a constant air of darkness about him and his past business deals did not put him as a favorable candidate. In the past, Inuyasha had merely sold him whatever he wanted, simply because Naraku paid the highest price. However, since meeting Kagome a couple months prior, the wheels in his head began to turn.

Naraku frowned, not liking Inuyasha's sudden need to know his business. "Shall I throw in an extra billion yen?" he prompted, hoping money would ward off the CEO's interest.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "No deal," he finally said.

Startled expressions met his own. Sango's mouth hung open slightly and her eyes went wide. Never had her boss turned down such an offer, not to mention he had never cared for the after effects. It was startling. "Inuyasha?" she questioned, confused by his actions.

The dark business man folded his hands into a steeple and set his elbows on the table. "Inuyasha," he spoke, his voice low and dangerous. "If you turn down my offer now, it won't be an option again."

Sango turned begging eyes to her superior. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she hissed. "This is the biggest deal we've had thus far!"

He sent her a wayward glance before returning his eyes to the man seated across from him. "I know, but I don't like it. Something's not right."

The silver-haired business man stood up and gestured to the door. "Sorry to have wasted your time, gentlemen, but the deal is off. Show yourselves out."

Grumbles of complaints were heard from lower class secretaries and accountants as they left the room. Mr. Onigumo lingered. "Such a pity," he mumbled softly. "I had thought you had risen above your brother's business etiquette and decisions. Obviously, I was wrong." A smirk fell upon his lips before he slipped out the door.

_[Change]_

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He had just given up the biggest deal of his career because some peddler girl managed to creep her way into his conscience, just in time for him to throw away five billion yen. He ground his teeth together as he stomped passed the run-down buildings and cracked sidewalks. His amber eyes glared at the people occupying the street, searching fervently for a young woman with dark hair and kind words. There was no fucking way he was going to allow her to get away with it.

He tightened his hands into fists, feeling his fingernails dig into his skin. Kagome believed she was so high and mighty. It was true she had a kind heart to those around her, giving away what little she had, but she had no right to make him doubt his own thoughts and feelings.

There was always one constant in Inuyasha's life, one thing that never let him down. He would always look out for himself and himself alone. He did what was best for him, no matter who he let down or how many people he pissed off. He was the only one he could rely on, ever since being abandoned so many years ago.

His eyes found the object of his frustration, and he angrily stomped over to where she stood by an elderly couple, smiling at them with sincerity. They glanced over at him and, seeing the fear in their eyes, Kagome followed their gazes to see the angered CEO glowering at her. If only looks could kill …

The businessman growled and rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damn it all!" he suddenly shouted, startling the young woman. "I don't fucking understand!"

Her agate eyes widened in alarm and she glanced at their surrounding audience, watching as fearful gazes met her own. "Inuyasha …?" she questioned, peering at him once more.

He turned his heated glare upon her. "You're such a fool!"

Kagome looked completely bewildered. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha shook his head and paced back and forth, frustrated. "You're such a fool," he repeated. "You think you can change the whole goddamn world with your kindness and pockets full of change." He pointed a finger to his temple, getting in her face. "When will you get it through your thick skull that you can't make a damn difference in this godforsaken world?"

Hurt passed through her gaze and her eyes shimmered with tears. She bit her lip and clutched the strap of her bag tightly. "Is that what you believe, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, meeting his gaze. "That I can't make a difference?"

He swallowed, his resolve wavering. "Yeah," he spat, ignoring her crestfallen face. "This entire world is a shit-hole, Kagome. What's a poor girl like you gonna do?"

She smiled half-heartily. "You're right," she mumbled, hanging her head. "There isn't much a poor girl like me _can_ do." Her brown eyes found his, suddenly filled with the depths of her heart. "I may not have a lot, or be able to give much in return, or change the entire world for that matter. However, the smallest thing can make all the difference and I can at least change _someone's _world."

Inuyasha stared after her as she smiled and turned to make her rounds through the desolate areas, whispering words of comfort to the various people and dropping change into outstretched palms and tin cans. He fingered the nickels and dimes in his pocket, mulling over Kagome's words.

Shaking his head, he passed by the young peddler woman he had shunned long ago. Dropping a few coins beside her, he caught her fleeting smile before turning his attention toward the direction of his mansion.

Without him ever realizing it, Kagome had changed something within him, causing him to return to the same broken-down street over and over again. Stories of wars and struggles met his ears as he listened intently to the beggars' tales with the kind-hearted woman sitting beside him.

Perhaps a poor girl like her _could _make a difference. He was proof of that.

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference  
>Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say<br>"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_


End file.
